


The In-Laws

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [71]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha meets Bruce's family.For the prompt: Nat meets in-laws on Bruce's side (Jennifer Walters and the side of the family that raised him after his parents were gone)





	The In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, considering another chapter or two for this one. We'll see :D

“You don’t have to be nervous.” 

Natasha looked up from the veggies she was cutting for the stew they were making for dinner. 

“I’m not nervous,” she lied, shrugging her shoulders, scraping the veggies from her cutting board into the pot with the broth. 

“Tell that to your foot,” he said, walking around her to get something from the fridge. 

She looked down to see her foot tapping anxiously and cursed her distracted mind. But who could blame her. Bruce’s family was coming to stay with them for New Years, his aunt and cousin. She’s never met them, only caught the tail end of phone conversations Bruce had from time to time. She wanted to make a good impression, and just waiting around for them to arrive was nerve wracking. 

She felt Bruce’s arms slide around her waist and he rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Relax,” he whispered in her ear. “They’re going to love you.” 

He turned his head to kiss her neck behind her ear. 

“How do you know?” 

“Because I love you,” he said, sounding absolutely certain. “Don’t sell yourself short, Nat.” 

Natasha smiled and stirred the vegetables into the stew. “Okay.” 

“That smells amazing,” he complimented. 

Natasha turned and picked up a carrot from the counter and started cutting it up. 

“Laura sent the recipe. Said the kids loved it.” 

Bruce nodded and left the kitchen for a moment. He’d been pacing back and forth from the front door for the last hour and a half. His cousin was driving his aunt from Ohio and they were supposed to be there within the hour.

“The snow’s getting worse,” he told her, wringing his hands together as he came back into the kitchen. 

Natasha glanced over her shoulder and out the window into their backyard. The snow started early that morning and let up a little in the afternoon, but now it was really coming down, blanketing the entire backyard. 

“They’d call if the roads were getting bad, right?” 

Bruce’s shoulders relaxed a little, but he still pulled at his fingers anxiously. “You’re right.” 

Natasha smirked. “Now who’s the nervous one?”

He laughed and came over to look into the pot, making no comment. Natasha got another spoon from the drawer and dipped it into the pot. She held it out for him to taste, hoping to help calm his nerves somewhat. 

“It’s good.” He nodded and leaned in to kiss her quickly. 

Lights flashed through the house, followed by the sound of tires crunching over the snow that had built up in their driveway. Bruce’s face split into a blinding grin and he quickly turned and headed for the front door. 

Natasha took her time untying the apron around her waist and turning down the flame under the pot of stew. She took a deep breath and rounded to corner to join Bruce in greeting their visitors. 

The front door was open and a cool breeze filled the living room. Bruce was standing in the entryway, being held in a crushing embrace by his cousin, Jennifer. His aunt, Susan, stood beside them with a beaming smile on her face. Her eyes landed on Natasha a few moments later and her smile brightened. 

“You must be Natasha,” she said kindly. “I was beginning we’d never get to meet you, dear. Bruce talks about you all the time of course, but I was afraid I’d have to shake this invitation out of him.” 

Natasha chuckled and offered her hand. Susan shook her head and pulled Natasha in for a bone crushing hug. 

“I’m a hugger,” Susan said, pulling away. She brought one of her hands up to pat Natasha’s cheek. 

Bruce and Jennifer finally let go of each other and before Natasha had time to react she was being swept up in another tight embrace. 

“Bruce never liked to share,” she whispered conspirioritally before pulling away. 

Natasha caught Bruce exaggerated look of betrayal directed at his cousin and couldn’t help but chuckle to herself. 

“I’ll take your bags upstairs,” he offered and ducked out the door, leaving Natasha alone with Susan and Jennifer. 

“Whatever you’ve got cooking in there smells delicious, Natasha.” Susan complimented, drifting toward the kitchen. 

“Beef stew,” Natasha supplied, following Susan and moving over to the stove to check on the stew. It wouldn’t be long before it was done. “And Bruce made rolls from scratch.” 

Jennifer sat herself down at the island. “Sounds perfect.”

“Is there anything we could do to help?” Susan offered but Natasha shook her head. 

“It’s just about ready,” she assured them, stirring it around a few times. “How was the drive up?” 

Jennifer shrugged and Susan sighed, long suffering. 

“This one drives like this place wasn’t going to be here if she didn’t drive 90 miles an hour,” Susan joked, playfully pinching Jen’s arm. 

Jen shrugged away from her aunt, but laughed loudly. “I wanted to beat the snow,” she defended herself. 

“This one drives like the rest of the world is racing with her.” 

Natasha looked up and saw that Bruce had returned from getting their bags from the car. She wrinkled her nose at he and he just laughed. 

“There is a such thing as driving too cautiously,” she reminded him with a smirk. 

But it was Susan who scoffed at her and they all laughed. 

“Dinner’s ready,” Natasha announced and watched Bruce usher the other two women to the table. 

She pulled the bowels down from the cabinets. Bruce came back over and helped her dish out the stew and rolls. 

“See, I told you you had nothing to worry about,” Bruce whispered to her once Susan and Jennifer both had their meals and it was just the two of them at the stove. 

Natasha smiled and gave him a quick peck before handing over his stew. 

“You were right,” she conceded. 

“I think they really like you,” he told her. 

Natasha looked over his shoulder and caught Susan watching them over her wine glass. Her eyes were soft and the corners of her mouth were quirked up. She looked away when she realized Natasha had caught her staring. 

“I really like them too,” Natasha promised, kissing him again. 

His smile was blinding and Natasha felt her heart flutter at the sight of it. 

“Let’s not keep them waiting,” Natasha said, dishing up her own stew and following Bruce to the table.


End file.
